A Squirrelly Adventure
by SkyeDunhart
Summary: The ninjas of Konoha are reduced to using squirrels to send their valentines. Squirrels. Can love possibly ensue? Please read, it's probably better then this summary...


Yeah, this is a rather random fic. And I have no clue where this comes from...

Warnings: Rated T for language and safety. There are 2 OCs but they're in love with each other. Pairings are chosen randomly and do not reflect my favorites. OOCness may occur, I apologize if it does!

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Naruto, not even a kunai. Mask and Kulie belong to me though.

* * *

A ninja silently sat in a tree branch. Watching the squirrel that sat at the base twitch its nose carefully, he looked up at the dark-haired woman standing by it. "So, let me get this straight. I send a message to my love, via this squirrel." Another glance, another twitch. "Yes, Mask. I've already told the others." Shizune nodded. "Thanks." Shizune left, leaving Mask to look down for a third time.

"Don't twitch. Again." Mask dug around until he came up with a small scroll. Sighing, he dropped it into a small basket on the back of the creature. "Her name's Kulie. Ku- Wait, you don't understand me. Just go." He watched the creature nod and dash off, though it looked confused. "Why are we using squirrels to deliver our love notes? It's Valentine's Day, we should be doing it ourselves…" Mask hopped out of the tree.

"I wonder who's idea this was…" He fell silent as a green spandex-wearing ninja ran by, waving his arms around and yelling. "…and now I know who. Rock Lee." Sighing, Mask went to see what was bugging his friend. Lee dashed by, barely visible as a green blur. As he passed, Mask noticed a squirrel clamped onto…let's not go there. "Uh, Lee? You have a squirrel on your…never mind, you already know."

Lee pointed at it, continuing to yell. Mask delivered a swift kick and both Lee and the squirrel collapsed. Lee managed to recover, pull out a scroll and drop it in the squirrel's basket before collapsing. "Ow…" He collapsed again and Mask helped him up. "Lee, what the hell did you do to cause it to go berserk?" Both friends watched it glare as it dashed off.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the thousand pushups I tried to make it do…" Mask blinked. "You tried to make a squirrel…do pushups?" Lee nodded vigerously. "Yosh! Even a cute creature like a squirrel should be strong! Or, perhaps it was the green spandex I tried to force on it…" Mask fell silent. "Or perhaps it was when I fed it rocks by mistake…" Now, Mask was just stupefied. "Lee. Squirrels don't eat rocks."

Both friends looked up to see Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji walking over. "Hey, Naruto." Mask and Naruto nodded at each other. "Nice day, isn't it?" Shikamaru shrugged as Mask looked around. Choji just munched his usual bag of chips. "Did you three send your squirrels?" Lee struck a pose. "No. Too troublesome and why bother anyway? They're squirrels." Shikamaru sat down.

"Squirrels may be cute! But they're deadly and they are…intelligent!" Lee picked up Choji's rather pudgy squirrel. It promptly bit him on the finger, causing him to drop it. "Real intelligent." Mask and Naruto stifled laughs. "So, what about you, Naruto?" Naruto nodded vigerously. "Why not? Hinata seems shy, so maybe the squirrel will do better…" Mask grinned a bit. "So, you and Hinata?" Naruto blushed a bit.

"Let's see. Rock Lee and Sakura…" Lee nodded and struck his good guy pose. "Shikamaru…and…what's her name…ah, Temari!" Shikamaru choked and immediately sat up. "H-how did you figure…" Mask laughed. "No one else would fit! Other then Ino but she's with Choji…" Choji just stared. "That leaves…TenTen." Everyone tried to figure who she'd end up with.

Out of nowhere, Neji Hyuuga stalked over. "You. Handle this." He tossed his squirrel at Lee, where it landed on his face and promptly began scratching the living hell out of him. "Aaahhhh!" Lee ran around, flailing his arms again. "Thanks a lot, Hyuuga." Mask sighed and tripped Lee, who fell on his face as the squirrel hopped off. The squirrel then flung a dirty look at everyone and ran off.

"Why do they hate me?" Lee moaned from the ground. Mask helped him up, whereupon he began thinking. "Neji, would your letter be to TenTen?" Neji choked, causing everyone to laugh. It wasn't often that the "great" Neji choked and everyone was savoring the moment "Listen, you! You may be my teammate but I'll kill you if you say any more!" Neji, now recovered, started chasing Lee around.

"P-poor L-lee…" Mask finished laughing, as did everyone else. "So…now what?" Shikamaru asked. Choji continued to crunch, Naruto was busy playing with a kunai and Lee was still being chased around. "Whatever." Shikamaru laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. "That's not a bad idea. Until those squirrels return, I could use a rest." Mask mimicked him.

---

Behind a building, all six squirrels gathered. In a pretty impressive puff of smoke, they were replaced with several ninjas. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Tsunade and Jiraiya gathered together with their notes. "So, Naruto and Hinata are a couple?" Kurenai appeared pretty happy. "They'll be nice." Kakashi smirked as he imagined one of his students…well let's let his perverted mind be.

"But you love Lee! Why'd you go berserk!?!" Gai snorted at Jiraiya. "I did it to test Lee's strength! It's great, but that Mask kid still has more!" "Still, the idea of Sakura and Lee is pretty cute." "Yosh! And Neji and TenTen are made for each other." Jiraiya fell silent. "Shikamaru and Temaria, eh?" Asuma leaned against a tree as he smoked. "I never thought someone like Shikamaru would fall for someone…but he's a genius. And Choji and Ino, eh? My team's perfect."

"But who's Kulie? I've never seen her before and never heard of her." Tsunade sounded confused. Jiraiya laughed. "Leave that one to me. I know where she is. And trust me, Mask made a good decision in going for her." He laughed and the entire group fell silent. "We should deliver these, before the festival and before the boys wonder where the heck their "squirrels" ran to." Nodding, the entire group returned to squirrel form and dashed off.

* * *

This is the end of chapter 1. Please read and review!


End file.
